


The Greatest Mystery

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boredom, Crime, Friendship, Love, Multi, Mystery, Polyamory, Romance, rainy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron





	The Greatest Mystery

1\. The Potential Client

It was 9.30 am in London, England. The consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and his colleague - the ex-army surgeon John Watson - were peering out their flat window on 221B Baker Street. They were both very bored; there had been no exciting cases recently and the heavy rain prevented them from going out (well, according to John - Sherlock was happy to be outside but the doctor in Watson said they shouldn't, on account of their health).

Nothing much was happening on Baker Street that day so, when the detective's quick eyes observed someone crossing the road, he sat up quickly; their destination could be the idle 221B. John noticed Sherlock's subtle curiosity and looked out the window, then he too saw this potential client.

'Do you think she's come for us?' he asked, eyes widening, turning to Sherlock.

Sherlock ignored him and started to analyse the approaching figure.

Very young, female, student perhaps, walked half the way here, tall, slim, Londoner, respectable... client?¿?

\- The black umbrella she was holding didn't allow Sherlock to see her face or much of her upper body, much to his frustration.

John Watson knew not to repeat his question and sighed ~ not a single person on earth could make Sherlock Holmes talk when he was thinking deeply.

This woman ~ a girl, really ~ strode towards the door of 221B, Sherlock noted the confidence with which she walked. Most clients hovered.

'If she is a client, she must be extremely sure that her mystery deserves the attention of the world's only consulting detective.'

John frowned at his friend's arrogance but didn't comment on it.

'No hovering?' 

'None.'

'So who is she then Sherlock?' ~ John sat back, awaiting an onslaught of details about the stranger, probably deduced from an ink smudge on her left pinkie.

'Did Mrs Hudson mention she was having any visitors?'

'Not that I remember.' John replied, faintly surprised that Sherlock didn't revel in his opportunity to show off his skill.

Sherlock briefly entered his mind palace, opening the files on his landlady. He mentally flicked through them, looking for family members or friends that could be the identity of this visitor.

No and no. Mrs Hudson didn't really have any family and her friends were as old as she was, this person was very young.

Both men heard a ring at the doorbell, followed by the steps of Mrs Hudson, the opening of the door and the talk that ensued. The visitor could be heard entering the flat of Mrs Hudson - undoubtedly for a cup of tea - after leaving her dripping outer garments in the hall.

'Boring', said Sherlock. Whoever this visitor was, she was not a client and he flopped into his armchair. However, her and Mrs Hudson's polite chatter didn't suggest that they had met before so her identity remained a mystery.

He quietly chuckled to himself at the possible choice of words for the visitor: 'mystery' - just what him and John had been hoping for and he says 'boring.'

His thoughts were interrupted by John, 'Hey, the rain's stopped ~ let's get out before it starts up again.'

Sherlock agreed and tugged on his signature trench coat and scarf.

After leaving their flat and walking downstairs John and Sherlock heard movement in the unoccupied basement flat. At first they were concerned but then their ears picked up on the unmistakable tone of Mrs Hudson. 

'Mrs Hudson must have finally got someone interested in that flat. Maybe we'll have a new neighbour! We must warn them beforehand about your occasional gunshots at the wall though, won't we Sherlock?'

'Mystery solved', muttered Sherlock but said louder to John, 'They better not be annoying.'

'Says you ~ the most annoying of them all!', John laughed.

Sherlock inspected the coat and umbrella left near the door.

John let out a long whistle as he joined Sherlock and lifted up one arm of the long fluffy white coat ~ 'Designer. You think they're rich?'

'Unlikely. Too young, and probably a student. The coat is vintage.' Sherlock gave a small nod to the coat ~ is was 'Laura Clement', the same make as many of his shirts. He gave a subtle nod to the wearer's good taste. He felt how wet the umbrella was, 'she walked here from Regent's Street. She doesn't live there though, or study at the University of Westminster. It was raining when she first set off, the umbrella cover isn't wet (as it would have likely been if she opened the umbrella as she was walking when it started to rain). She wasn't shopping. Ah! She WAS in the University, Sherlock observed after noticing John pull out a folded 'Visitor' sticker from one of her pockets.

Voices were heard on the stairs that went down to 221C so John hurriedly returned the sticker, slightly embarrassed at having conformed to his flatmate's habit of prying. He muttered to Sherlock 'We'd better go so our new neighbour's first impression of us isn't that of her belongings being searched and inspected!'

The detective gave a nod in agreement and placed the umbrella where it was and, with a decisive step and a swish of a long coat - they were gone.


End file.
